


Assumptions

by Birongodonga



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Kissing, Regret, Tags May Change, Teasing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birongodonga/pseuds/Birongodonga
Summary: Having a human in Hexside is already a surprise, but for them to be annoyingly persistent about pushing Amity's buttons is another thing, to make it worse, it seems like said human is not fully aware of the consequences of her actions.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story might have some swearing, but besides what the tags say, i think that's all for now, we'll see.

"Ow!" Amity said as she bumped into something, more like someone, but it almost felt like a wall.

She had arrived early like she always did, there wasn't a day she showed up late unless an emergency caused the delay, she took her books, and walked towards the classroom, even though the lecture wouldn't start until minutes later, and that was when she turned the corner and crashed into the figure. The force of the impact was enough to make her lose her balance and fall backwards, also dropping her books.

"Ah mierda!" She heard from the other person.

Before she could lean down too much, she felt two strong hands quickly placing themselves on her back and pulling forward, successfully keeping her from falling down and allowing her to regain her balance, but as an immediate consequence, the person she bumped into had to bring her close to themselves, in her case, too close for Amity's taste. She found herself looking straight into big hazel eyes, having to tilt her head up as it seemed like the person was taller than her.

Amity didn't like having other people touching her, or being this close, it was innappropiate for her to allow it, so she usually kept a safe distance from others, the young witch was stunned for a moment because of the sudden action, but once she realized the hands were still holding her, Amity quickly gathered herself and quickly changed her surprised gaze into a glare, frowning deeply before pushing the taller person away.

"Watch where you're going!" Amity hissed, taking a look at the girl in front of her. Darker skin, long hair, beanie? And for some reason she wore a big jacket with a stripped shirt underneath instead of the uniform. Amity then decided she was done with analyzing her and shifted her attention to the books she dropped and the few notes that fell from them, she'd have to organize them again "Great... " Amity mumbled, crouching in order to pick her belongings up again.

"Sorry about that" The girl said with raised hands, kneeling down to help Amity gather the notes "I was looking at the ceiling, admiring the school you know?" They both got up.

Amity kept frowning "Spacing out while walking isn't exactly a good idea".

"At least now i can do it while looking at your eyes instead" She responded, smirking.

_Did she just flirt with me? Who does she thinks she is?_

It was only then that Amity noticed the round shape of the girl's ears, making her slightly widen her eyes.

"A _human_ in the boiling isles?" she wondered, almost sneering in disbelief "What are you even doing here? This isn't a tour building" her voice grew even more annoyed than before.

"Nice to meet you too" the human said with an unimpressed look, then offered the papers back to Amity, who took them back rather harshly "Yoink" the human said to that, grinning.

"What?" Amity felt a little anger actually spark inside of her.

"Nothing, it's a human thing".

Amity's eyebrows twitched "Well, whatever other human things you have, i suggest you take them with you and remove yourself from this school".

"Well excuse me" She was quick to respond "I'm a student of this school now, so you can get used to me".

Amity turned into a mix of shock and irritation "What?? I wasn't notified of that!"

The human girl shrugged, unfazed "My mentor kind of did a bunch of stuff so i could get in, while i escaped detention" she shivered at the memory before going back to smirking "And all of that just yesterday, kinda sudden, huh?"

"So you were the one who detroyed the actual detention!' Amity pointed at her in disbelief and indignation, she then gave a step forward, never breaking eye contact or easing her frown "And you speak as if you're proud of it?"

"Hey it's not like i had a choice! And i think getting out of that literal hell hole is quite impressive" the human also stepped forward, being an arm away from Amity and staring down at her "Now if you're done being abnoxious" she offered a handshake "What's your name, your highness?"

"I'm not- " Amity looked down at the hand as if it was the most out of place thing, then back at the taller girl's eyes "You already damaged the school's property before you even stepped in as a student, the last thing we need is another deliquent".

The human couldn't hide her light frown this time, she was still smiling, although it fell a little "That's not the right answer, _princess_ ".

"I don't take little lessons from you".

"My arm will get tired" The human said, raising an eyebrow, hand still extended as she looked at Amity with those annoying, bright brown eyes.

If it was outside of the school, Amity might have told her to put that hand away, but in hexside, as the top student, she would swallow her pride, a handshake certainly wasn't that much to ask.

"Amity Blight" She grabbed the human's hand and gave a brief, single shake, however when she tried to let go, the human's bigger hand held her own tightly.

"Amity... " she bent down, smirking and slowly rolling the name out "That's a nice name, but at least wait until i'm done saying mine" She wasn't wrong, but the newly reinforced grip on Amity's hand made her tense up, it was firm, but still gentle and warm. The sudden politeness of her tone was in contrast with the gesture, specially because she stared at Amity for two whole seconds before speaking again "Luz" She softened her hold, then slowly shook Amity's hand in return "Luz Noceda".

Amity pulled her hand back, holding her books against her chest like she was doing before they bumped into each other, she then gave a light nod, slightly tilting her chin up in a display of pride.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Luz straightened her back, smirk turning into an amused grin.

"Don't push my patience" Amity hissed "That was basic education, something i hope you have".

Luz scoffed before eyeing Amity from head to toe "And you're a noble?"

Amity rolled her eyes "You could say that" she wasn't really lying.

"Geez. You have just as much beauty as you have prissy jackass energy" Luz said with that stupid lopsided smile.

Amity didn't know exactly what "jackass" meant, but she didn't need to understand that word to know it was supposed to be offensive.

"Who in the Titan's name do you think you're talking to?"

"A prissy jackass?" Luz repeated playfully.

Amity pressed her teeth together, close to exposing her fangs, but she wouldn't give in to such a primal instinct because of an annoying human, she stomped closer to Luz, and pointed a finger close to her chest "Listen here, Noceda. I don't know what your deal is, but if you think i'll bow down to a weak, dis- "

Something about what Amity said seemed to have triggered the human, because before she could finish, Luz had removed her accusing hand by grabbing her wrist, and glaring down at her.

"Say that again, Blight" She demanded.

Amity didn't want to admit that the change of tone in the girl's voice sent shivers down her spine, but that reaction meant she already managed to poke a nerve. Smiling in a challenge, the young Blight refused to repeat herself, not out of compliance, but out of pride, not allowing herself to look shaken or show any weakness whatsoever, instead she simply continued, eyelids relaxed.

"-Disrespectful deliquent, then you're really wrong" she finished, pulling her wrist out of Luz's grasp, then proceeded to walk past the taller teen "And be thankful i just let you touch me with no further consequences".

Luz scoffed once again, incredulous, and only watched as the green haired witch walked off. First day and she already made an enmity, not so great, what's wrong with this girl?

\- - -

Little did they know that their next encounters after that day would be way less civil.

"Noceda!" Amity nearly shouted at the human who sat on the floor across her, both covered in dust.

"Blight!!" Luz, exclaimed before coughing.

"What were you thinking?!"

Luz got up, just as Amity did the same "What was _i_ thinking?? You were the one who added ghost spit too fast!"

"No no" Amity retorted, coughing a couple times "If you hadn't removed the sludge when i said you shouldn't have, the friction wouldn't have caused a whole explosion!"

They were attending to the potion class at the same time, Amity was in the abomination track, however, the abomination teacher was absent for personal reasons, and the subject coincided with something similar to the making of a more resistent abomination mass, so the students from the abomination track could attend if they wanted, a few showed up while others went home earlier since it was supposed to be their last class that day, and just for her luck, Amity was forced to pair up with the human, it was fine until they started diverging methods, wich turned into a heated argument, the teacher watched as they bickered for a whole minute before their potion started glowing white, eventually culminating into a small explosion, no one got hurt, but both girls were blaming each other for their failure, wich left the other students sharing surprised glances as they watched.

"You're supposed to keep stirring it, dumbass... " Luz snapped.

Amity didn't back down "And you're supposed to follow the list correctly, you uncompromising fool!"

"That's enough!" The teacher stood up, finally managing to shut them up "You two caused this dusty failure of a potion, so you two will stay here and clean it!".

The two students stared at each other in shock, then back at the teacher "Wait- But she- " They both said at the same time.

"No discussion" The woman raised her hand and interrupted them, just after that, the bell screamed outside, warning that it was time to leave "Oh! School is over! The rest of the class can head home, don't forget to show the details and your notes to the abomination teacher tomorrow".

They were left alone in that damn classroom.

Turns out magic dust is harder to clean than Luz thought, wich only slowed down their progress, for the most part they stayed in silence, grumpy faces as they avoided each other, but sometimes when Amity thought she wasn't looking, she'd take a glance at Luz, she didn't understood this person, humans can't even do magic, what dirty tricks did she use to get in?

At some point when they were almost done, they were both gathering the dust in one spot, then Amity used to much force with the broom and threw some of it on Luz's shoes and on a bit of her legs, making them gray with the powder.

"Thanks a lot, let me help you out" Luz snapped, moving to huffle Amity's hair with her dusty hand.

Amity immediately growled and slapped Luz's hand away "What's your problem?!"

"What's _your_ problem?"

"That was an accident, you idiot!"

Luz didn't seem convinced, grinning just to make her angry "Then why didn't you apologize?"

"Why would i apologize to you of all people?" Amity seethed, frantically patting the dust off and putting the loose strands of her hair back to it's wild position.

"Holy shit you're full of yourself" The taller girl invaded Amity's personal space, that same smug and provocative smile plastered on her face "If you have a problem with me, then just say it, sweetheart".

"I am not your sweetheart. And what do you mean by _if_?" Amity retorted "Everytime we're together you get me in trouble! This place is not for you, Noceda, that's my problem with you, you give witches a bad name" She crossed her arms, looking up at Luz with her usual mean look.

Luz laughed incredulously "So prejudiced jerks like you are okay" she then pointed at herself with both hands "But I'M giving witches a bad name?! Wake up, Blight! You probably have your mommy and daddy tell you everyday that you're better than others, and that it's okay to step on people's faces with your dirty little boots because they should feel flattered, but i'm sure even _i_ am better than you!"

That was it.

Amity fumed, then shoved at Luz's shoulders, making her give a couple steps back "Watch what you're saying, human!"

Luz glared back at her "Why should i?!" She shoved Amity in return, her superior strength having a way stronger impact as the green haired witch stumbled and had to hold on a table to keep herself from falling, if it wasn't for the rush of adrenaline, she would have seen Luz wince at the scene, she didn't meant to push her that hard.

_I cannot stand this human. I'm sick of her face. She will regret laying her hands on me._

"I am a Blight!" Amity growled, small trails of fire escaping her mouth for a moment "We only associate with the selected few, everyone understood that until you showed up!"

"You mean everyone let you step on them before i showed up" Luz corrected, strangely calm "But guess what, little miss perfect, i am not like that".

"You... " Amity closed her hand in a fist.

"Luz?"

They both stopped to look at where the familiar voice came from. By the door, was Willow, who had that relaxed look that was so characteristic of her, but with her eyebrows furrowing in worry as one of her hands held the doorframe, how long had she been there? She locked eyes with Amity for a moment, causing the young Blight to frown and avoid gaze while Willow looked down and made a ressentful expression, Luz didn't miss that, Willow then straightened her jacket and decided to not acknowledge Amity, looking at her friend instead.

"I was waiting, is everything cool?"

Luz glared at Amity who did the same, but she patted the dust off of her hands then shoved them in her pockets before smiling at Willow "Cool as ice, i'll catch you in a minute".

Willow still had her eyebrows furrowed, but she just let go of the doorframe and fixed her glasses "Okay, i'll be by the exit".

She left, leaving Amity and Luz by themselves once again.

Amity sighed and drew a circle to make the broom float to her hand, Luz huffed and grabbed the dustpan, then positioned it for Amity to brush the light gray dust in it, once it was done, Luz put the dust in the trash can. They repeated the process a few more times until the classroom was clean, and that would just have been it if Luz hadn't been eyeing Amity the entire process.

"Care to tell what got you staring a hole in my head?"

Luz just shrugged "Misterious past with Willow".

Amity bristled, placing the broom in the corner of the classroom "Excuse me?"

"I'm not blind" Luz curled the corner of her mouth, Amity hated when she did that, it was so mocking "But i'll pretend this time".

She hated this so much "Whatever you mean, it's none of your business".

Amity walked to the cauldron, making a face at the contents in the bottom of it, more dust, but also a bit of sludge gathered, at least she wouldn't have to clean that, the staff is responsible for it, out of curiosity about what the hell it was, and what possibly made it look like that, she tried to poke it with the tip of her fingers, but regretted it as an extremely cold sensation hit from her hand up to her forearm, she hissed and pulled her hand back, jerking it in the process of removing it as soon as possible, it worked, but the little mass hit Luz, who had crept up beside her, when the little sludge hit the human's shoulder, it turned into dust, leaving a light gray taint on the green jacket.

Amity tsked and patted the dust off of Luz's jacket, wich made the taller girl's eyes slightly widen, and to the young witch's dismay and annoyance, the second she looked up she saw the smile slowly creeping on Luz's mouth.

"Seriously?" Luz said, amused "You care about keeping me clean now, Blight?"

"Ugh... " Amity removed her hand and stepped back "I did that by reflex, unlike you i don't dirty people on purpose".

Luz just hummed "You know, you look prettier when you're not being mean".

"Oh please" Amity rolled her eyes, already moving to walk past the human, but flinched once Luz put her hand against the wall, arm in front of her way, stopping the student dead in her tracks.

"I mean it" Luz spoke in a lower tone, leaning a bit closer to the green haired witch's face, for the first time in ages, she didn't sounded like she was trying to anger Amity "Don't you think it would be easier for us to just stop bumping heads?"

Amity's heart skipped a beat, and her mouth hung open before closing again as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what, she found herself staring at those hazel eyes, she didn't know such a simple eye colour could fit so well in someone, even when the human wore her irritating smirks, she could see Luz was... well, good looking? Her persistance and strong attitude were features she could admire in someone, that same fire blazing strong against the odds, the hardwork was also something Amity valued a lot, and also the first thing she noticed about the human that didn't made her angry, the whole way Luz functions is strange, and new and maybe it would even be endearing.

But that should not be the case, not with this witch, she refused to admit any of those things, Luz was an issue, an anomaly in this world, and Amity could never associate with her, because Blights only associate with the selected few, there's a reason she built so many walls, a reason why she needs to be on top, and a reason she keeps distance and bumps heads with Noceda, Amity has a image to keep, and Luz? She's...

_"She's bellow your level, Amity"_

Her mother's words ressonated within her mind, her expression hardened, and that small moment of loosened up tension ended.

"I don't want to waste my time with you" Amity snapped.

Luz's eyes then darkened "You don't have to be a bitch all the time".

She narrowed her eyes "Screw you".

"Come screw me yourself, you coward".

Amity's mouth fell and her eyes went wide as a faint red warmed up her cheeks, she also backed her face away from the human's, the audacity and boldness of this girl has no limits?

"H-How dare you?? How can you be so vulgar!" She said it as angry and astonished as she could sound, but her reaction only took an amused smile out of Luz, who removed her hand from the wall.

"See you later, Blight" She said, walking away.

This person is...

The most terrible

Foolish

Unscrupulous person she has ever met.

And Amity _will_ teach her a lesson, yes she will.

Amity won't lose this war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason i didn't put Gus in this is because i just don't like his character that much, so while i totally could put him there even in the background with a decent appearance, i'd be trying to force in a character that would just give me unecessary work.

"What's up with you and Amity?" Asked Willow, who was currently reading a book as they sat in a table at the mess hall.

Luz huffed and looked up, sounding frustrated "I don't know, she drives me nutts! She's mean all the damn time for some reason, i'm not even trying to be nice anymore".

"You two do seem to bicker all the time" The short haired girl said, not taking her eyes from the book "I never saw anyone get her to act like that tho".

Luz humphed "I bet" she then leaned towards Willow with a dumb face full of curiosity "Now, what's up with _you_ and Amity?"

"What?" This time she made eye contact with her friend.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other, there has to be some drama going on".

Willow didn't seem thrilled, she just sighed in response "It's in the past, we were friends, then we stopped being friends, all because my magic took longer to develop as a toddler" her usually calm voice intensified with some restrain as she spoke, going far enough for her to dig her fingers against the book, then just like that, her hold on the object softened, and her were once again relaxed, she flipped a page, eyes turning back to the words in it "But i don't like to talk about it. Amity thinks she's better than us, as if you couldn't tell, and that's all there is to it".

"Wow" Luz raised her eyebrows, smiling playfully at her friend "It's her loss, your magic is mind blowing! Remember when we first met and you nearly squished me to death?"

"Ah... " Willow put a hand on her own face, smiling nervously "Don't even remind me... ".

The first time Luz wandered further into the woods by herself, she saw a short haired witch sitting on the ground all alone, wearing an orange jacket, her back facing Luz. She seemed to be praticing some kind of plant spells on the flowers nearby, she had that chill looking gaze in her eyes, focused in whatever she was doing, Luz joked to herself thinking it was like those cool anime characters with glasses, and well, magic was something entirely new and incredible to Luz, and it was the first time she saw someone that seemed to be her age doing it, so like the bold, careless idiot she is, Luz walked up to the witch with a friendly _"Hey!"_ to warn where she was.

But that seemed to spook the witch anyway, Willow quickly looked back, scowling deeply before drawing a circle and raising her hand, before Luz knew what was happening, there were thick, green spiky roots everywhere sprouting from the ground beneath her, wrapping around her limbs, neck, waist, and in general trapping her whole body to the point of lifting her off the ground, barely leaving her right arm and left leg free as the vines squeezed a bit too tight. Turns out that back then, Willow thought she was one of the bullies that tested her patience, and in that day in particular, she wasn't in a good mood to deal with it, but the second she realized it was a stranger, her eyes widened and she let her down, apologizing at least one hundred times before helping Luz deal with the scratches, funny enough, the human was more amazed than anything, they ended up first bonding with questions about each other, Willow had never met a human before.

"But that was so cool!" Luz's eyes shined at the memory while her friend hunched up with dread.

"I still feel guilty about it... " Willow said as if her dog died.

"Oh come on Willooow" Luz poked her friend who looked like she'd hide in her shell if she was a turtle.

In the distance, there was Amity, Boscha, and Skara, who were sitting on another table far from them, Boscha just raised a brow at them and scoffed, turning to Skara.

"A human gets in our school, and the first person she mingles with is Willow?"

Skara chuckled as Boscha smirked at her own comment, but Amity remained silent, not even looking at the three eyed witch, she never smiled around them or around anyone else, really, she doesn't enjoys the company she has, never did, Skara isn't as bad, but the only reason Amity hangs out with her is because she was forced to.

"Isn't she the one you've been fighting with these days, Amity?" Skara asked.

She bristled, but expressed indifference "If anyone is at fault for our conflicts, it's her. She's a deliquent, not worth my energy".

"Funny, i could swear she's been getting on your nerves so far".

Amity frowned at Boscha's comment, giving her a cold look "She isn't the only one".

Boscha's smile didn't fell the least "You know i like the feisty type".

That made Amity scowl, how can Boscha have the courage to flirt with her after everything? She huffed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Skara.

"Read something... " Amity growled.

She walked away and entered the school's library, it was way more limited than the public library of course, but there was always knowledge to acquire, not to mention that when she started to get too stressed at school, this was the best place to go. Amity just took a deep breath, and slowly walked by her favorite section, there was a book she had been interested in before, hopefuly it was still there.

Well, it was still in the same bookshelf, just not in the same spot, someone either reorganized it or someone really tall borrowed it then put it back, because it was too damn high, come on, she wasn't that short, Amity tried to reach it to no avail, her fingers would just pass close to it, when standing on her toes didn't do the job, she moved to draw a circle to make it float. But before she could complete the circle, a hand showed up out of nowhere and took it, the person then held it in front of Amity.

"Thank you- " She began, then interrupted herself once her eyes caught who it was, and her expression went back to it's cold gaze.

Luz just stood there, she looked at the cover with little interest and raised an eyebrow before locking eyes with Amity " _The theory of elemental spells_?" She quoted "Do you ever do anything that doesn't has to do with studying?"

"What does that even matter to you?" Amity replied evenly, reaching out for the book only for Luz to pull it out of her reach, her countenance already started to twist in annoyance as she tsked her tongue, it was unbelievable how fast Luz managed to irritate her. Amity went for it one more time, and once again the taller girl pulled the book out of her reach, while displaying that goddamn smirk, it was clear she found Amity's little attempts amusing, wich will definitely be the thing to ruin her day, she clenched her fists by her sides and pressed her teeth together "Noceda... " Amity said lowly in a warning.

"Blight" Luz answered casually.

"Are you going to give me that or what?"

"Should i?"

"Of course you should!" Amity raised her voice "It's basic education!" The green haired witch flinched as she heard someone pass by with a _"Sh"_. Amity's ears lowered in embarrassment, she corrected her mistake and went back to the half whispering she was doing before "Give me the book, Noceda".

Luz was unfazed by the demand "I mean, it's right here" She waved the object in her hand "Just come and get it".

 _"Seriously?"_ Amity thought as her blood boiled.

She basically jumped at Luz with her own arm fully extended, but the human predicted her move and pulled the book above her own head, never breaking the eye contact. Amity growled and got even closer in order to reach the book, and it wasn't until it was too late that she realized her body was almost pressing against Luz's, and their noses were a palm from touching, Amity's eyes widened at the realization, she could feel her cheeks getting red, as a consequence she recoiled as if she had been burnt.

"I'm not playing another one of your sick games... " with that, she turned her back to Luz and started to walk away.

"Aw don't be like that, Blight" Luz quickly moved to be in front of Amity and blocked her way, offering the book "You sure have a short temper".

Amity harshly took it, surprised Luz didn't bait her again "I do not".

"Yes you do" Luz said, smirk as mischievous as ever.

It took all of Amity's effort to not raise her voice in such a quiet place, so instead, she pushed Luz towards the bookshelf and glared "Anyone would have a short temper when dealing with such a low caliber deliquent like you!" she hissed "Why are you even here??"

"Maybe... " Luz frowned a bit, taking a step forward "I just wanted to see what's with your ego".

"This again? Us Blights are on a whole different level, Noceda" Amity didn't back down.

"You wish" Luz scoffed.

"It's the hard truth. A human like you certainly couldn't understand".

"Nah. I think i understand it just fine, little miss perfect-but-insecure-as-fuck".

Amity frowned in astonishment "What?"

"Nothing" Luz said innocently.

She was getting on her limit, Amity seized the human's jacket, glaring daggers at her "I'm this close to blasting your face with fire".

In retaliation, Luz grabbed the sides of Amity's shoulders and pushed her against the wall opposite to the bookshelf, creating a small thud not loud enough to call anyone's attention "And i'm this close to blasting yours with ice" She looked down at Amity, with those brown eyes that always seemed to stare into your soul, the slight height difference suddenly seemed to make a difference as she held the young blight, this isn't good, it's far from it, for a moment, Luz seemed to relish the shocked look Amity gave her, but the shorter girl soon hardened her expression into a scowl.

Amity smirked out of spite "And how do you plan on doing that? By throwing ice cubes at me?"

Luz's expression became something neutral, and agonizingly quiet, Amity couldn't read what she was thinking and she hated it "There's many things you don't know about me, Amity".

The use of her first name was enough to make Amity bristle "Cut the intimacy, Noceda" she pushed at Luz's chest, the gesture made Luz let go of her willingly "You like to talk a lot and look cool. But you don't know anything about me either" she said, patting each of her shoulders where Luz touched, as if cleaning them "Now do me a favour and give me one damn day of peace" She said before walking away with the book.

Luz released a _humph_ with a smile. Both of them made each other furious, but for some reason they didn't really wanted their little encounters to end.

\- - -

They could not find a moment of peace when they were together, Luz would glare at Amity like the deliquent she was, and in return, the green haired witch would glare back or deny eye contact dismissively, she was better than this, but this deliquent just kept getting on her nerves.

This time she was in the same class as Amity, what was she even doing there? She assumed the human was in the potion track, but then she's suddenly there in the abomination class, what's her problem? A witch needs to focus, but apparently this human can't even get that, to make it worse, the only spot avaiable was beside Amity, she prefered to sit by herself, no distractions, but now this? Everything seems to be out of Amity's control lately, and honestly, it's starting to stress her out, your performance is usually better when you're working with someone you like, or by yourself, not the opposite. Luz seemed as bothered as her, standing still by the door, looking for any other spot to sit, but she eventually just tsked and walked to sit beside Amity, who didn't acknowledged her.

"As you can see, a new student will be joining us today, but she has a lot to catchup with, so, miss Blight" the teacher looked at Amity, who died inside "As the most brilliant student in this track, please, assist miss Noceda for now, the base is crucial for one's understanding".

_Great_

She put on her professional smile, reserved for the teachers, then nodded, there's nothing she can really do about this "I'll do my best".

"Lovely" the teacher smiled genuinely before he grabbed the chalk and proceeded to write on the board.

She could see in her peripheral vision that the human looked at her for a moment before taking her notebook and pen.

Amity considered neglecting her duty as Luz's little guide, or even sabotaging her for revenge, but again, as the top student, she couldn't do that, unless she wanted the teacher to scold her in front of others, wich was out of question, so she'd have to do a good job at this, maybe it would even count as extra credit. Luz herself wasn't thrilled, she wouldn't ask questions or point out notes, probably just to not interact with Amity, wich sucked because then she would have to read the human's body language and expressions in order to tell if she was struggling.

"Noceda, no. You can't just shift the order of the ingredients, erase that part and reorganize it" Amity pointed out in annoyance, once again, Luz was doing things differently.

"Calm down, princess. It's faster that way" Luz said, not taking her eyes off of her notes.

Amity held the bridge of her nose, there they go again "It might be _faster_ , but the risk of it staying too liquid is higher, just do as i said".

Luz bristled, giving her the side eye "Fine, miss truth's owner".

"We both know i don't want to do this, but i'm supposed to guide you or else i'm sure we'll have you causing another disaster like last time" Said Amity.

Luz was ready to snap, she turned to Amity and pointed an accusing finger at her "You're just bossing me around! And that was _your_ \- "

"Less barking, more writting" Amity interrupted, looking away from her with that uninterested gaze she wore often.

The human's hand trembled with restrain, but she huffed and dropped it, continuing to take notes. Amity couldn't help but curl up the corner of her mouth, this was a fine, bothering the human while not sabotaging herself in class, and giving Noceda a taste of her own poison. The feeling lasted for a while until Amity made a small mistake herself.

"Wrong formula" Luz said casually in a voice that betrayed her shit-eating grin.

Amity scowled in response, furiously erasing her mistake "I am aware, Noceda, i don't need you of all people to tell me".

"Not so fun having the human correcting you, huh? I thought i was supposed to be the one being guided" she hissed, frowning.

"That was a meaningless slip, smartass. Acknowledging it out loud won't make you any better" she was now facing Luz, the two of them glaring at each other.

"But it makes you angry enough" Luz spat "Glad to know i'm that important".

"Listen here you little- "

"Miss Blight!" The teacher called, taking their attention "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, sir" Amity said before turning back to Luz with a glare "The human is just being uncompromising as always".

"Excuse me?!" Luz said, indignant.

"Miss Noceda" he sighed " _I_ asked Amity to assist you, wether you like it or not".

"But-"

"So please" he didn't let her continue "Stay quiet for now, and pay attention".

The look on the human's face was priceless, she was clearly mad but couldn't manifest it, she glared at Amity instead, who just gave her a smug smile like she totally didn't just throw her under the bus, and just like that, the human was forced to lower her head, a win for Amity.

Once class was over, Amity put just one more sticker on her book to mark the page while the other students were already leaving, she then gathered her things and got up, ready to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind then forcibly made her turn around. She wasn't surprised to find herself face to face with the human again, beanie and everything, but this time Luz was pretty much still in a bad mood, clenched fists and glaring down at Amity, she waited until they were the only ones there.

"You trying to get me in trouble, Blight?" Luz accused, earning a super fake confused expression from Amity.

"Who, me? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you condescending jerk!" Luz spat.

Amity tilted her chin up, sarcasm on the tip of her tongue "I couldn't be more offended".

"I barely said anything and you acted like i killed your pet or something, and of course he bought it, since you're his little favorite... "

The shorter girl narrowed her eyes and scoffed "You got me in trouble at the potion class the other day, and i _never_ , get in trouble. I just returned the favor, it wasn't even as bad as you deserved".

"Bullshit... " Luz growled, there was definitely a fire in her eyes starting to rise "The only reason i'm getting into this, is because i know your type, you'll use your reputation with the dumb adults to screw me over and over again" Luz said while invading her personal space, in response, Amity placed her book on the table right beside her and went for a provocation.

"Maybe i will, that could teach you".

"You bitch!"

Luz seized the front of the girl's shirt with both hands and brought her close, Amity's eyes widened slightly as she glared back at Luz.

"I've been working my ass off to be here, and i'm not gonna let some asshole just flush it down the toilet!!"

"A brute like you??" Amity briefly looked down and back to Luz's eyes for emphasis, before grabbing Luz's hand with one of her own and getting off of her grip "Well that's hard to believe!"

Luz let out a small hiss, then looked at the back of her hand, apparently Amity used a bit too much force and dug her nails into her skin in the process, there were two little scratches with a small amount of blood welling up from them.

"Shit... " Amity whispered.

Luz tilted her chin up in defiance and smirked, bringing her voice down "The top student, harming a fellow student, not very classy of you... "

Amity was quick to retort "It's your fault for touching me in the first place!"

Then, Luz slowly walked into Amity's personal space once again, until they were nose to nose "And what are you gonna do if i keep going? Blast my face with fire?"

"Don't underestimate me, _human_... " Amity stayed right where she was, both of them refusing to ease the tension that threatened to break out. Luz was unpredictable against all of Amity's efforts, she didn't know if this person was going to tease, threat or punch her "There's several reasons why i'm top student" Amity warned.

"Always with that twisted view... " Luz didn't budge, instead she took a different stance, as if instinctively trying to look bigger, and Amity would never admit that she could indeed feel her aura get heavier "You wouldn't look so perfect with a broken nose, would you, Blight?"

"Neither would you if i scorched your entire face".

This time Luz straightened her back and laughed, like, actually laughed "You always have to snap something straight back!" she scratched her own nose, smiling in genuine amusement before shoving her hands in her pockets "You can be as feisty as you want, as long as you don't fuck my academic year for no reason other than not liking me being here".

Amity considered telling her off, or snapping with a smart answer like she always did, but this time, something told her not to, and she sighed, taking the book she had placed on the nearest table "No one should cause a student to leave other than themselves" she said, mind briefly drifting back to Willow, long before everything in her life worsened "You don't have to worry about me, in fact, it was very childish of you to do so" Luz rolled her eyes at that "But i won't hesitate in whipping that stupid grin off of your face if you get in my way again".

"You're so cute" Luz blurted out dumbly.

"W-What?!"

Luz flinched at her own statement and looked away "Nothing!"

Amity was awestruck, mouth slightly open, soon she could almost feel steam rise from her face as it became a light shade of red, what the hell was that?

"No-Noceda!!" Amity shouted, not knowing what to say.

"What?!" Luz shouted back, nervous but way more composed than Amity.

"Why are you like this?! You- " Amity didn't want her to see how embarrassed she was, so she turned her back to Luz "You're just a thorn on my side!"

"And you are a pain in my ass!"

"Ugh!" Amity groaned "This place isn't for you!" she said, looking back at Luz with as much arrogance as she could.

Luz frowned, good, at least they were back to hating each other "Well, you are not to decide that, you prick!"

"Whatever helps you stay in that delusion, Noceda".

And just like that, they quickly walked out of the empty classroom and parted separate ways. Once Amity turned the corner, and made sure no one was around, she pressed her back against a locker and brought a hand to her mouth, eyes wide and face as red as a tomato, this is awfull, she can't let herself have those feelings because of that human, her mind replayed what just happened, and she whispered to herself.

"How dare she call me cute?"

Amity took a very, very deep breath, and ran her fingers against her hair.

"I hate her".


	3. Chapter 3

They've been even more unbearable with each other, if that was even possible.

More mean comments, more bumping, more threatening, more arguing. It got to the point that Willow had to hold Luz's whole arm and drag her out of the situation after Amity flicked a finger against the human's forehead, Luz cussed at the young Blight all the way to the exit, things were getting more heated, not to mention that more infuriating enough, the human was doing surprisingly well at most classes, wich drove Amity to study like crazy, to make sure she was still better than Noceda, there's no way this girl can just become competition, right?

Most people had already noticed the rivalry that had sparked between them, a very hostile rivalry, Luz wouldn't leave Amity alone, and Amity would always engage in their bickering, and like always, Luz criticized Amity while the green haired witch pointed out the taller girl's own faults, it didn't really matter anyway, did it? She was a Blight, she had to assert her superiority when Luz tried to come up with some righteous talk, even if deep inside Amity actually agreed with them, she didn't chose this, she was molded into it, that's how it has always been, her parents chose what she would study, who she would be friends with, and heavily pressured her to join the emperor's coven like they wanted, it was a wish of Amity herself, but now mostly a new duty.

However, the little enemy arrangement they had was brought to it's limit, they were outside of the school, alone since everyone left, they were held inside because they accidentaly triggered the ghost living inside of the storeroom, causing it to torment every student it saw, now that the adults took care of it, Luz and Amity were held accountable, and only about twenty minutes later they were allowed to leave, Willow was kind enough to wait for her friend, but now she just stood there, eyes alarmed and mad as she saw them fight.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than search for ways to screw me up??" Luz asked as if desperate for Amity to give an answer she wanted to hear "This has been going for way too long, Blight! I'm sick of your shit, so let's make a little deal, shall we?!" She asked, grinning but with her eyes more than angry "You better stop that little attitude or- ".

"Or else what?" Amity sparked flames around her palms for a second as she gave Luz a death glare "What are you gonna do, Noceda? You can't do shit against me".

Luz brought her sleeves up her forearms "I can take you anytime, princess".

"Luz- " Willow called, only for them to ignore her in the heat of the moment.

"You?! Hah!" Amity scoffed, incredulous "Whatever trick you used to enrole in Hexside, won't work with me! You're a mere human who can't cast a spell even if your life depended on it!"

"Trick?!" Luz pointed at her face "You think i cheated my way into Hexside?? "

"I wouldn't doubt it the least".

Luz fummed, stomping towards Amity "You little- ".

Suddenly, a wall of vines sprouted from the ground between Luz and Amity, shocking both of them, once they turned their attention to Willow, the vines fell down back into the ground.

"How old are you guys, fourteen?"

She wasn't just mad, she was livid, as calm as she sounded.

She then pointed her finger at Luz, for the first time, she actually raised her voice "I don't know why you two insist in that whole drama, but if you get yourself expelled for even bruising a Blight, that will be your damn fault. I already _told you_. She's not worth it" she glared at Amity, who winced at the words.

"Willow... " Amity whispered.

The short haired witch just fixed her glasses and put a hand in her pocket "I'm going, Luz. Do whatever you want, just not in front of the goddamn school" she turned her back to both of them and began to walk off.

Luz considered staying and arguing, but she knew better than not follow Willow, so instead, she glared at Amity "I'll get you later, Blight" Luz hissed before chasing after her friend.

Amity simply huffed "Look forward to it".

\- - -

The weekend had arrived, and Amity could finally breath more easily, she had two days to rest from her tiring study schedule, the Noceda "incidents" made her week harder than it had to be, adding more stress as she couldn't stop thinking about her, so instead of doing anything else, and against her parents protests, she allowed herself a couple more hours of sleep, all comfy in the bundle that was her blankets. However, being used to always doing something or feeling like a failure otherwise, she'd go in and out of sleep, feeling more tired each time she woke up, Amity rubbed her eyes with a lazy hand before sitting up, geez, she really needed some warm chocolate, or anything, really, this had been bothering her every night.

After changing her clothes to her usual short pink dress and leggings, she barely had time to finish her late breakfast before her siblings began teasing her, she just ignored them as much as she could and left the manor with her shoulder bag, there was something she wanted to get in the market, should be easy enough, she'd get it then come back in peace, at least that's what she told herself when she entered the market some time later.

She approached the tent to talk to the owner, got the potion like usual, and put it inside of her bag, however, just as she turned around, something crashed on her by the side, the impact causing her to fall to the opposite side and lose balance, however, a hand tightly held her wrist mid-fall, being the only thing keeping Amity from hitting her ground in such an unstable position. She looked up to see who it was and-

"Are you kidding me??" Amity snapped in disbelief.

"Blight??" Luz responded, also in disbelief, she then immediately let go of Amity's wrist, allowing her to fall on her butt.

Amity groaned in pain "What the hell, Noceda!!" Luz watched her get up and clean her black leggings, glaring during the entire process "Stop crashing on me like that! Don't you ever look where you're going?!"

"I do! You just spawn out of nowhere!"

"You made yourself sound dumber, like always" Amity rolled her eyes.

"And you're being an ass, like always" Luz retorted.

Amity was indignant "You crash into me _again_ , and i don't have the right to be mad??"

The human crossed her arms "I was just stating a fact, you're always a bitch".

"Watch how you fucking talk to me, Noceda!"

"Um, ladies" the strange voice snapped them out of their soon to happen argument "Please, fight somewhere else, you're shooing the costumers" said the demon Amity just bought from.

Amity looked at them, took a deep breath, and Luz just watched as the girl's rage subsided into respect "I'm sorry, won't happen again".

She didn't even look at Luz before turning back and walking away, however, the annoyance got real just as she heard footsteps going after her.

"Okay- fuck, look, that was shitty of me" Luz said with a hand on her forehead, walking beside Amity.

"Still stating facts i see" Amity mocked.

"Can you just stop doing that?" Luz spoke with restrain in her voice "Everytime i try to do something near a peace offering you just throw it on the ground and step on it. You can't be that bad at social cues" she said while gesturing angrily.

"Yes i can" Amity blurted out.

"Huh?" Luz raised a brow in confusion.

"But that has nothing to do. I reject whatever are these things you call _peace offerings_ because why would i? You just get me in trouble, and i owe nothing to no one either, much less to someone like you" Amity said the last sentence while eyeing Luz up and down with disdain.

"Woah" Luz upbraided before grabbing her arm "If you knew how things were where i came from, you wouldn't be saying that kind of shit".

Amity stopped to stare at the hand on her arm, then deep into those hazel eyes, Luz was smiling, but like a maniac who's holding themselves back, she was _very_ much angry, and Amity felt like the human always became unpredictable when she looked like that, not to the point to make her feel unsafe, but just, uneasy, she hated when she couldn't read people, and Luz was an expert at that, was it a human thing? And what did she even meant by what she just said? She wasn't holding her arm with force, it was more like a request, Luz was upset, but still holding back.

"Why?" Amity began "You had a sad miserable life and i'm supposed to pity you?"

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Luz asked suddenly. Amity was the one to frown in confusion this time "What do you get from it? I always see how bored you look among your friends, how you're always trying to be the perfect student, and i mean, it's easy to guess you have shitty strict parents and got that stupid pride to defend, but really?"

Amity's eyes widened, she then frowned deeply, yanking her arm from the hold "You know absolutely nothing about my life, Noceda! And you certainly don't have the right to tell me how i'm supposed to be!"

Luz simply shrugged, smiling not wearing down "I'm just trying to say you don't have to be such A FUCKING BITCH ALL THE TIME!" she shouted, before her voice abruptly lowered "Were you like this with Willow?".

Amity hated it, she hated how angry these word made her, she hated how Luz's voice suddenly escalated, and most of all, she hated how everyone turned to look at them, some gasping in shock, some curious to see how would Amity react, because she was a Blight, and... She wouldn't let someone disrespect her like that.

But...

She wasn't wrong was she? Everyone has their eyes on her, she had to react, she just had to tell Noceda to fuck off, right? Easy, it's not like, it's-

Her heart was racing at this point, her eyes quickly shifted to the people around her, and it was a mistake, she then stared back at Luz, who seemed unfazed, she had to get out of there, but how could she without looking like a coward? This is too much, she hasn't been able to cope with her problems lately, not correctly, and she tried to keep her composure, but her breathing was quickening, and before she knew, fire was coming out of her breath in small wisps, it was a defense mechanism, her body was reacting before her mind did, and she had to ground herself, but how? Before she even realized it, she had been standing still for seconds, and with each one, dread creeped from the depths of her mind down to her stomach, and she felt like puking.

Willow?

She missed Willow, so fucking much, the years they spent together in their childhood were the happiest of her entire life, but Amity was too weak to be her friend. She doesn't know what if feels like to enjoy being with other people anymore, or studying, or taking advantage, or having the higher ground, none of that brought her joy, she felt nothing, for a moment she felt absolutely nothing, Luz gave her feelings of curiosity, anger, shame, excitement, and something else she didn't understand, that's probably why she keeps playing that stupid game.

She really felt like throwing up.

"There you are, Mittens!".

Suddenly, she felt two hands touch each of her shoulders, snapping her out of her growing crisis, her head turned to both sides, and she saw her older brother and sister standing there, blocking some of her view so she couldn't see the crowd, they were first smiling at her as usual, but there was no tease in it, it was welcoming and supportive, the weight of their hands were the main thing helping to ground her, and even though her heart was still hammering against her ribcage, her mind was certainly back.

Emira laughed casually "Damn you two are going all out today, leave some of that energy for playing grudgby at least" Slowly, the people in the market lost interest and went back to their daily routine.

Luz stood dead in her tracks, her smile nowhere to be seen, she just had a light frown instead as Edric and Emira stared at her, they were smirking, but if looks could kill, Luz would have dropped dead, their eyes were subtle, but undeniably dangerous, she didn't had to be a genious to tell that they were standing near Amity protectively, analyzing the human's features like a soldier trying to figure out the enemy. Luz also noticed they were really handsome, and could pretty much be twins, as tall as her and taller than Amity, not to mention the resemblance they had with the green haired witch, were they relatives?

"Now if you don't mind, not like it would matter if you did... " Edric narrowed his eyes, speaking evenly "We'll steal her for the rest of the day".

"Hey... " Luz faltered.

"Bye bye, human" Emira waved innocently, leaving one last glare before they began to walk to the exit of the market, taking Amity with them.

\- - -

Amity's legs just went along for a moment, anything to leave that place, once they were out of the market and closer to the park, Amity exhaled loudly, even bending down a bit as she did so, Edric and Emira then gently pushed her down, she didn't even realize there was a bench there, she sat in the middle while Edric and Emira sat on the sides, there were very little people passing by, so they could talk in peace. Edric had his arms crossed while Emira lightly tapped her little sister's shoulder.

"What in the world was that?" Emira asked, finally removing her hand from the youngest Blight.

Amity's eyes perked up, instincts telling her she should give a short and clear answer "Just a stupid fellow student, nothing to worry about".

"Then why did you froze up like that? Edric countered "You looked like your head was somewhere else".

Amity frowned, trying to seem annoyed "Look, i hate her, okay? She gets in my nerves, and we argue sometimes, but that's all, i'm just really tired today and couldn't deal with her shit".

They seemed half convinced, Emira then hummed "We're not just talking about her, Amity" her little sister held eye contact, taken aback by the lack of use of her nickname "Do you really think we'll be messing with you everyday of your life and not notice that you've been feeling different?"

Amity was too tired to deflect, so she just sighed "What do you even mean by that?"

"We just want to know if you're okay" Edric responded with genuine concern "Mom and dad might be dense and brush it off, but you're our little sister, Titan forbid something happens without us seeing it".

The gentleness they were treating her with definitely made her want to tear up, but no, she couldn't, she had to remain strong and unaffected, if she just let it get the better of her, then she'd never be like she was supposed to, a honorable Blight, like her parents managed to be.

 _I'm sorry Ed, i'm sorry Em_.

"I didn't want to mention it, but... Just to be sure" Emira said rather carefully "Have you been overwhelmed because of- "

"No!" Amity suddenly got up, causing her siblings to flinch and look at her in alarm "No it isn't, really" she wasn't fully lying, but her reaction left the twins suspicious "Maybe just a little stressed".

"Amity it's been months, you have to tell us!" Edric said, reaching out with his hand as they both got up "Please, you know you can trust us, we already know something happened so there's no point in pretending it didn't".

Amity growled "I don't want to talk about it!!" she then pressed her hands together against each other "I swear that's not it. Thank you so much for removing me from that situation, but now i- " her eyes glistened with tears, she wasn't going to cry, not here, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, continuing to speak in a broken voice "I just want to go home. Please?".

Edric and Emira looked at each other, then back at her sister, worry never vanishing.

"Okay" Emira said slowly "We won't talk about it now, but you understand we'll be here for you when you're ready, alright?"

Amity nodded silently. They tried everything, being kind and gentle for months, putting pressure, being a little tougher but never ceasing to be gentle, however no matter how many times they tried to reach out, Amity always declined and said everything was fine, even though she was aware they knew something was wrong, however, they just never gave up. She was going to tell them... Just not now, what would her parents think?

The two of them then put Amity in a tight hug, even squeezing her playfully until she giggled and pushed them away, complaining about them being clingy, they were still worried about their sister, but for now, having the mood light is probably the way to go, they can't force her to open up, they tried once when they were sixteen, younger, still too stupid and entitled to respect her privacy, and it's something they deeply regret.

It opened a massive gap between them that the twins spent the next years trying to lessen, they're still unsure if her current defensive behaviour is a consequence of that, but if yes, they can only feel guilty about it, because now their sister is not all that fine, and she's been refusing to tell them about it for almost half a year.


End file.
